Please save me
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Larry gets kidnapped and Don has to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Charas : Don x Larry

Author's Note: Again I'm sorry if the charas are OOC like ^^' I still just watched season 1 ... But I can't stop writing fanfics for Numb3rs ... I promise that next time I write a Numb3rs fanfic I will definitally have watched (at least)season 2 ^^' Anyway... I hope that you're still going to like this fanfic ^^ (Amita and Charlie just got a pair in this fanfic)

Don's PoV

We stood there. I looked down...

My heart was beating fast... too fast.

'Don...'

At the sound of HIS voice I looked up. This voice, that was filled with panic and pain.

I looked into his eyes. I could see how frightened he was.

What if I couldn't help him?

What if he'd get killed?

Why did I even think about this?

I never thought about failing, so why now?

Of course... this frightened person in front of me was HIM.

HE, the best friend of my little brother. And a man, I learned to love in all this time.

'Don... Please...please get out of here. Go to Charles and tell him...tell him that he was my best friend and that I love hi...'

'NO! No Larry... You're going to tell him this yourself...', I yelled at him.

He looked so hopelessly.

I bit on my lip.

What should I do? I couldn't help him.

'Now what will you do Agent Eppes? If you shoot me, I can't hold that button anymore.'

Paul looked at the remote control of the bomb belt which was around Larry's stomach area.

If I shot, Paul could not hold the button , which he pressed several minutes before, and the bomb would explode.

But what if I wouldn't shoot?

'It's easy. To save the professor, you have to die Agent Eppes.'

Larry looked at Paul in shook. Then he turned to me.

'Don... Don't do this...'

What should I do?

One day before:

Normal PoV

Charlie and Don were talking in Charlie's office when a somehow angry voice was to hear.

'Charles Edward Eppes!'

Charlie winced at his name.

'Now he realized it.'

'Who realized what?',Don asked confused.

'Larry...he realized that I cleaned the board where he wrote something REALLY important on.'

'And why did you do this?', Don laughed, not understanding the problem.

'I would love to know that too.'

Larry stood in the door and glared angry at Charlie.

This one took a step back, slightly hiding behind his brother.

'Why did you clean the board? You knew how important it was to me!'

'I didn't ! I didn't...the students told me AFTER I cleaned the board. Believe me...', Charlie explained.

Larry sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

Charlie laid his hand on Larry's shoulder.

'I'm so sorry Larry. If I had known...'

'No...no, it's ...it's okay Charles. It's just that it was really important.'

'I'm sorry for interupting you two, but what is it, that is so important?', Don interupted the conversation.

Larry turned red.

Don and Charlie looked confused at him.

'Are you okay Larry?', Charlie asked worried.

'It was...it was a ...love plan.'

'Love plan? What is that?', Don asked.

'I was planning...the perfect date for Charles and Amita...'

Charlie smiled.

'Oh Larry... That's soo cute of you. Now I'm even more sorry for cleaning that board.'

'No...no... I can do it again.' Larry stood up and went out of the room , with new courage to plan.

'Larry? Wait! You don't have to...',Charlie yelled after him, but Larry couldn't hear him anymore.

Charlie sighed.

'You can be lucky to have a friend like him.',Don said still smiling and laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

'I am,' Charlie laughed, 'Now back to your problem.'

Charlie turned to the black board.

'You think you can find the man? I don't want him to kill anyone again.'

Charlie looked at his brother.

'Of course I can. I'm awesome.', he joked and Don laughed.

'Okay awesome brother... I'll be going then. Bye.'

Don waved his hand and went outside the room.

On his way outside the university, Don saw that the door of Larry's office was open. He looked inside. Larry was standing in front of his board. He seemed to think really hard. Don went inside and looked at the board.

Numbers,numbers,numbers... Of course, what else had Don expected?

'Larry?'

Named man winced and turned to look who was there.

'Oh ...it's just you Don.'

'Yeah...just me.' Don turned to the board again. 'What are these numbers?'

'Statistics. Statistics about what love pairings love to do...'

'And? What's the most famous thing pairings do?'

'Have a dinner.'

'Larry?'

'Mhh?'

'Why are you doing this?'

Larry looked to the ground.

'Because I love to make Charles and Amita happy ...and...'

'And?'

'And because they won't forget me that way...'

Finally Don understood.

'You think that when Charlie and Amita are a pair now , they going to forget you? And when YOU organize their perfect date they couldn't forget?'

Larry nodded.

'Oh Larry... They could never forget you. You are their best friend!'

'Shure Don? Three is one person too much...'

'Not in your case. You always have a place in their hearts. Believe me.'

Don patted Larry on the back.

'Yes...yes you're right Don. Thank you.' Larry smiled again.

'So...you need the help of your brother again?',Larry tried to change the topic.

'Yes... I want him to find someone.', Don answered, trying to give not too many informations about the case, even if he knew that Chatlie would talk about it with Larry.

Larry nodded understanding.

'Well...I'll be going. Good luck with your 'Love plan'. See ya.'

'Yeah...thanks. Bye.'

Don went away.

It was already 10 pm ,when Larry went outside CalSci. He was really hungry and wanted to eat in a restaurant as soon as he would find one. He went through a forest and suddenly realized that someone was following him.

Larry turned around , but no one was there. He shook his head,thinking that his mind was just playing a trick on him. Suddenly he felt a hit on his head and everything turned black.

Author's Note : I hope you likedx the first chapter. Review if you want...do what you like :) Bye ~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to the guest reviewer for reminding me, that the forest is really not logical. Let's just say that it's a parc, okay?

Chapter 2:

When Larry woke up he felt a pain in his head. He tried to rub his head, but couldn't ,because his hands were shackeled at a chair. He looked around. He was in a dark empty room. Just the chair he sat on and a computer stood there. The room looked miserable. It seemed like it belonged to a warehouse or something like that. The walls were made of concrete and were really dirty.

Larry tried to free his hands , but suddenly heard a voice.

'This won't bring anything Professor Fleinhardt.'

The room was entered by a tall man, about 40,black hair.

'Who...'

'Paul. Paul Protess.'

When Larry heard this name he panicked inside. Yesterday,after Don left his office, Charlie told him about the case he worked on. He had to search for the place where Paul Protess, a killer of two women,who broke out of the prison, lived right now.

Larry gulped.

'Well...do we ...know each other?'

Larry tried to ignore the fear he felt and tried to start a 'normal' talk.

'I think that you know me,because you talked about me with the younger Eppes.'

'Yeah...I heard of you. May I ask another question?'

'Mhh?'

'Why...why are you doing this?'

Paul sighed.

'Why is it always this question? Well... I need you to get Don Eppes here.'

Larry was confused.

'Don? But why would you kidnap me ...and not Charles? If it's about Don , I'm shure that he cares much more for Charles than for me.'

'Of course he does! But did you know that younger brothers have a high influence on the older ones? So...I'm shure that Charles can convince his older brother to come here if I want to, because the professor cares about you.'

Larry understood. Deep inside he hoped to be saved, but on the other side he didn't want Don to come and be in danger.

'What do you want from Don?', Larry tried to get more informations about what would happen if Don would come.

'You'll know soon enough.'

The smile of Paul, while saying this frightened Larry.

What did this guy plan?

Meanwhile at the University:

'Charlie? Charlie, wake up.'

Confused Charlie opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his office and it seemed like he fell asleep last night while working at Don's problem. This one stood in front of him.

'Charlie, did you sleep here?'

Charlie rubbed his eyes.

'Yes...seems like it...'

'Did you find something?'

Charlie searched for the papers and finally found them.

'I found out that he is probably somewhere here.', Charlie explained while he circled an area on a street

map.

'And you're shure about that?'

'Of course. I'm shure that my calculations are right.'

Don took out his phone and called David.

'David? Send a team to ... Hallowstreet...We'll meet there.'

Don ended the call and turned to Charlie.

'Thanks Charlie.'

'No problem.'

Don rushed out of the room.

Charlie watched after him, when suddenly his phone rang.

'Eppes.'

Outside:

Don wanted to run into the car, when Charlie ran after him and looked really upset.

'Don! Wait!'

Don turned to his little brother.

'What is it? I need to hurry!'

'Larry...'

Don was confused.

'What is with Larry?'

'That guy you are searching for ...he has kidnapped Larry!'

'What?

And I leave a cliffhanger ...I'm sooo evil. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I realized that in the beginning of chapter 1 ,I wrote that Larry said that Charles is his best friend and that he loves him. Here I meant 'Love' in a friendshiply way (Just for Information)

Thanks to the guest for reviewing again. Anyway ...Let's start.

Chapter 3:

Don was confused and asked:

'Why would he kidnap Larry?'

Charlie looked desperatly at his older brother.

'I don't know Don, but you have to get him out of there!'

'I...I know. What did Protess say to you?'

'He said that he wants 2000 Dollars and that YOU and no one else should bring the money to him.'

'Just 2000 dollars? Sounds strange to me, but okay. Where is he?'

'The house I showed you on the map... Well...it's not actually a house but a warehouse.'

Don nodded understanding.

'Okay Charlie. Listen: Go back inside.',Don commanded while laying a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'But I want to come with you!'

'No, that's too dangerous. This ONE time I want you to stay here.'

'But this one time it's really important to me!'

Don sighed . It made no sense to argue.

'Okay. Come in.'

Charlie sat down on the passenger seat and Don got into the car too.

He drove as fast as he could.

Meanwhile at the warehouse:

Larry didn't know what to do.

After the phone call Paul stood in front of the computer the whole time.

'M...may I ask something?'

Paul sighed and then turned around.

'What is it?'

'Why did you kill the two women?'

Paul smirked.

'What a foolish question... But if you really want to know why... Because of fun. I killed this two women because I enjoy to see how persons suffer.'

'Fun?! You are seriously ill!'

A short laughter of Paul made Larry

shiver.

'You should be careful Professor Fleinhardt. Never forget that I could kill you anytime I want to.'

'Well... That's not actually true Paul. You need me to get Don here so...'

'I never said that I REALLY need you. I could still kidnap other persons who are dear to Agent Eppes. So if you don't stop annoying me I'll might make you my next victim. You understood?'

Larry looked to the ground.

'Yes...'

'Fine.' Paul turned to the computer again. Then he suddenly left the room and came back after about 5 minutes. The smile on his face came back while he mumbled:

'They are here.'

Paul went to the chair and unshackled Larry. This one didn't even try to run away and didn't stand up.

Paul went outside for a few seconds and came back with a strange looking thing.

Larry looked at it, his eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was a belt with a bomb!

Larry jumped up. He knew that he could not escape, but still he tried it.

But Paul grabbed him tight and bound the bomb belt around Larry's stomach area.

'Well then 's see if

Agent Eppes will come here.'

Outside:

Don and Charlie arrived at the warehouse. It had two floors.

Suddenly Charlie's mobile phone rang. He looked at Don , who nodded and Charlie answered the phone.

'Eppes.'

('Hello Professor Eppes. I saw that you and your dear brother are here.')

'Yes...we are here. What do you want?'

('Your brother shall come to the second floor. And he will have the money with him.')

Don tap on Charlie's arm to get his attention and whispered:

'Ask if Larry's okay.'

Charlie nodded.

'What about Larry? Is he okay?'

('He's fine. Do you want to talk to him?')

'Yes!'

('Charles?')

'Larry?! Larry, you're okay?'

('I'm ...I'm fine but please listen: Don't let Don come here! It's too dangero...')

'Larry?'

('I think you heard enough Professor Eppes. Now ,if you don't mind, sent your brother up here.')

'What if I don't? Larry said...'

('If he won't come I'm not shure how long Professor Fleinhardt is going to be okay.')

The call ended.

'What is it?', Don asked as he saw the worried look on his little brother's face.

'Protess said that you should come to the second floor with the money...'

'And? What's wrong?'

'I talked to Larry... and he said that you should NOT go.'

Don sighed. What should he do?

If he wouldn't go Larry would be killed... So what choice did he have?

'What do you think Charlie?'

Charlie looked worried. He had no idea. Of course he didn't want his brother to be in danger, but his best friend would die, if Don wouldn't go.

Don somehow understood the look and took the bag with the money.

He went towards the building and David saw it.

'Don? Don , wait! You can't go in there alone ! It's too dangerous!'

But Don ignored him and went inside.

David went to Charlie.

'What...what is he doing there?!'

Charlie looked after his brother. Not really reacting to David,more trying to tell his mind that everything was going to be fine he mumbled:

'He's going to save Larry.'

End for now . I hope you liked the chapter. See ya. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to the guest reviewer again. To answer your reviews: I know that Don answers his phone with 'Eppes' and I never saw Charlie answering his phone when a number he doesn't know calls, so I just thought it would be logical if he says 'Eppes' ,too. ^^' And I think too that it's illegal if Don takes Charlie with him in a case like this, but I need/want Charlie to be at the warehouse. You'll see why I want it at the end of this chapter ;) So now ..please enjoy the new chapter.

(The scene from the beginning will be here again ,just for information)

Chapter 4:

Don went upside the stairs to the second floor. He held his gun in front of him, ready to shoot if it would be necessary. Anyway he hoped that he wouldn't have to use it.

Finally he arrived at the second floor and there he saw them.

Larry and Paul Protess.

Paul held something in his hand and it took a short time until Don realized that it was a remote control. Don looked at the bomb belt around Larry's stomach area and knew that the remote control belonged to the bomb.

'Larry ... You're okay?'

Larry was too afraid to say something but nodded slightly.

'Agent Eppes. How wonderful to see you again.',Paul smiled at Don.

Don aimed at him with his gun and Paul pressed the button of the remote control.

'No!',Don yelled,afraid that the bomb would explode,but nothing happened.

Paul laughed.

'Don't worry. As long as I press the button nothing will happen.'

Don and Larry let out a relieved sigh.

'Okay... What shall I do?',Don asked and Paul answered:

'Put down the bag with the money.'

Don did as his 'rival' said.

'Let me ask you...why are you doing this?'

Again Paul smirked.

'Revenge... You arrested me back then when I killed the two women,you remember?'

Of course Don remebered. It was a really cruel case and he was lucky when Protess was in the prison.

Don's PoV

We stood there. I looked down...

My heart was beating fast... too fast.

'Don...'

At the sound of HIS voice I looked up. This voice, that was filled with panic and pain.

I looked into his eyes. I could see how frightened he was.

What if I couldn't help him?

What if he'd get killed?

Why did I even think about this?

I never thought about failing, so why now?

Of course... this frightened person in front of me was HIM.

HE, the best friend of my little brother. And a man, I learned to love in all this time.

'Don... Please...please get out of here. Go to Charles and tell him...tell him that he was my best friend and that I love hi...'

'NO! No Larry... You're going to tell him this yourself...', I yelled at him.

He looked so hopelessly.

I bit on my lip.

What should I do? I couldn't help him.

'Now what will you do Agent Eppes? If you shoot me, I can't hold that button anymore.'

Paul looked at the remote control of the bomb belt which was around Larry's stomach area.

If I shot, Paul could not hold the button , which he pressed several minutes before, and the bomb would explode.

But what if I wouldn't shoot?

'It's easy. To save the professor, you have to die Agent Eppes.'

Larry looked at Paul in shock. Then he turned to me.

'Don... Don't do this...'

What should I do?

Suddenly I got an idea...but I didn't know how to inform Larry about my plan. I looked at him and then at Paul's hand where he held the remote control. Larry seemed to understand and nodded. Slowly he turned to Protess and when this one didn't pay attention ,Larry took Paul's hands and pressed them ,so that they wouldn't lose pressure. I shot my gun and hit Paul. He sank to the ground ,dead,and Larry had to sit down too ,so that the remote control wouldn't cause an explosion.

I ran to them , took away the bomb belt ,lay it to the ground and kneeled down ,too.

'Larry? Don't let go of Paul's hands,okay?'

Larry laughed slightly,still in panic.

'As if I would.'

'I'm ...I'm going to search for something with that we can put pressure on that remote control.'

Larry nodded and I ran to search for something. I found sealing tape and went back.

'Larry?'

'Yeah?'

'You will slowly move away your hands and I'm going to seal the button,okay?' I looked him in the eyes.

'O...okay.'

Slowly Larry moved his hands and I sealed the button.

'Okay. We have to get out of here!'

Larry and I stood up and started running down the stairs.

Meanwhile outside (Normal PoV):

Charlie stared at the building and hoped that his brother would come back soon ,together with Larry. Charlie had told David about the phone calls and what happened.

And now they stood there and looked at the building. And suddenly it happened. An explosion:

BOOM

Author's Note: Well...normaly David would have sent a team inside,but I think that it would have destroyed my scene ^^' I'm not really happy with that chapter ,but anyway ...I hoped you liked the chapter. Next time : Final chapter.

Please tell me your opinions if you want to.

Greetings from Mega07ghost


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So...here we are...the last chapter. I think I'm going to miss writing this story,but everything has an end :( Thanks for all the reviews ,they gave me power to write on. I love all you readers. Anyway...enough of the talking. Here comes the last chapter.

Chapter 5:

Normal PoV

In shock Charlie stared at the collapsing second floor.

'Noo!',he yelled and tried to run into the building,but David held him back.

'Charlie,don't !'

Charlie tried to free himself,but David was stronger. Charlie broke down and tears filled his eyes. Even if he didn't know if his brother and his best friend were allright,he just had to cry. David hugged Charlie tight.

Meanwhile inside (Don's PoV):

I opened my eyes. What happend?

...Right...the bomb exploded ,but me and Larry manged to get to the stairs to the first floor right ontime and it seemed like we fell down and Larry..oh my god..Larry! Where was he?

I looked around and saw him lying next to me.

'Larry! Larry,you're okay?'

Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to me.

'Don?'

'Yeah... I'm here. Are you hurt?',I asked concernd.

'I...I don't think so..' Larry coughed a bit ,because of the dust the explosion had caused. He stood up,just to fall back to the ground again.

'Ouch...my leg..', Larry muttered.

I stood up and kneeled down next to him. I could walk. My legs were okay,just my arm seemed to be fractured. I held it in pain,when I realized it.

'Don, you're okay?',Larry asked,as worried as I was about him.

I nodded and then helped Larry to stand up. I supported him and we started walking outside.

Outside (Normal PoV)

Charlie still sat on the ground when he saw Don and Larry getting out of the warehouse.

He jumped up and ran to them and hugged them.

'Are...are you two okay?',Charlie asked and looked from Don to Larry and back to Don.

'We're fine, Charlie. Just a few injuries, but not bad.',Don answered and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Charlie let out a sigh of relieve. He smiled and was glad that this nightmare was over.

Soon paramedics came and treated Don's and Larry's injuries.

Luckily Don's arm was going to heal soon and Larry's leg was just sprained.

1 week later:

Charlie and Amita were sitting in Charlie's office ,ate food from a restaurant and enjoyed their time together. They sat at the desk and on it stood a candle.

Don and Larry watched them from

outside the office.

Suddenly Don started laughing and Larry looked confused at him.

'What is it?'

'So THIS is your 'Love plan'? A date in Charlie's office?'

'Yes...I did my best to make it romantic for them.' Larry looked down ,embrassed because Don laughed.

'Larry?'

'Mmhh?' The professor looked up again and to Don.

'I think you did it good. And I think that they really won't forget that date...and who arranged it.'

Don smiled at Larry and patted him on the back.

Larry laughed.

'Probably.'

Don looked at his watch.

'Ohh...I have to go now, a new case. See ya.'

Don started to walk away.

'Don?'

Named man turned around.

'Mhh?'

'Thank you... Thank you for saving me and put yourself in danger for me.'

Don smiled.

'That's my job,Larry. And we are friends,right? And friends help each other.'

Larry started smiling too.

'Yes...we are friends...',Larry mumbled more to himself,than to Don.

This one realized that Larry was in his thoughts again and just let him be.

Right, Don and Larry were friends.

And even if Charlie would spend much time with Amita now, Larry still had Don as friend.

The end

Author's Note: so...now it's over... Please tell me your opinions if you want to. Like I already said, I love you readers. Thanks for reading this story.

'Till next time... Have a good time.

Mega07ghost


End file.
